


Call it Magic When I’m With You

by Radioactivehelena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Logince - Freeform, M/M, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena
Summary: Roman sighed. They’ve had this conversation many times before, sometimes yelling in each other’s faces and sometimes sobbing in each other’s arms. But no matter what went down, what was talked about, said or promised, Logan always ended up sacrificing his health for the greater good.





	Call it Magic When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentlelogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/gifts).



> So, I decided to write something for Marin as a thank you for being my beta reader, as well as my friend! On top of that, they reblogged the prompt that this fic was inspired by, so how could I not gift it to them, ya know? 
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from the song Magic by Coldplay.

     Logan heard his head hit the gravel more then felt it. His ears were ringing and his mouth tasted of metal. He could feel something wet and sticking dripping down his chin and his vision was blurry - but from a concussion or loosing his glasses, Logan wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was both. 

 

    However, he couldn’t afford to stop now. No, there were lives to save and people to protect. The ones Logan cared about most in the world were in danger. Yet, the sorcerer couldn’t even muster up enough energy to stand on his own, his arms buckling under his weight as he tried to force himself up. 

 

    His ears were ringing. The earth was going in and out of focus as if Logan was seeing things through the lens of a broken camera. He could barely make out the sounds of someone - was that Roman? - calling him an idiot, calling his name, and then everything went black. 

  
  


-

 

    “I’m worried Patton.”

 

“I know, but sitting there all night won’t magically make him better, kiddo. You’re hurt and you need to rest.” 

 

    Logan tried to open his eyes but found it nearly impossible. His throat was dry and raw, his limp ten times their actual weight. He wanted to reach out, grab Roman’s hand and tell him that he would be okay. Instead, unable to fight off the exhaustion that had an iron grip around his mind, Logan felt himself succumb to sleep once more. 

  
  


-

 

    Logan woke up to singing. The soft, melodic, voice was too low to be Patton’s but too smooth to be Virgil’s. That only left one other option. Logan just wished his ears didn’t feel like they were so full of cotton and that his head wasn’t pounding with each second that ticked away so that he might be able to enjoy it more. 

  
  


_ And if you were to ask me _ __   
_ After all that we've been through _ __   
_ Still believe in magic? _ __   
_ Well yes, I do _ __   
_ Oh yes, I do _ __   
_ Oh yes, I do _ __   
_ Oh yes, I do _ _   
_ __ Of course I do

_ Call it magic, call it true _ _   
_ _ I call it magic when I'm with you _

_ Call it magic, call it true, call it magic _

_ Don’t want nobody else but you  _

  
  


-

  
  


    This time when Logan woke up there was no singing, no side conversations and even the glue that had previously kept his eyes from opening was now gone. With a groan he blinked lazily and took in his surroundings. 

 

    He was in a bed,  _ his bed _ , and there was a mountain of blankets piled on top of him, no doubt Patton’s doing. With a huff, he zeroed in on his glasses beside him, watching sluggishly as they drifted through the air, opened up, and landed percousialy on his nose. With a trembling finger he pushed them up. 

 

    The bedside table housed a bottle of ibuprofen, bandages and an arrangements of marigolds and jasmine. Logan breathed in their familiar sent. Virgil often picked flowers that were rumored to have herbal properties, but this particular combo always smelled the best. With a groan, he propped himself farther up his pillows. That’s was when he noticed Roman, head slumped against his chest, arms crossed, small snores emitting from his hunched form. He looked, in a word, tired, almost as if he hadn’t slept in a week. 

 

    Not wanting to be a burden, and his powers utterly exhausted, Logan desperately reached for the bottle of pills with shaky hands only for them to fall to the floor with an obnoxious rattle. Cursing, he pushed back the covers, awkwardly trying to clambers out of bed despite the way the room started to tilt and turn, begging him to lay back down. His head was throbbing and there was a strange pressure on his chest and -  _ oh _

 

__ It was just Roman, gently pushing him back into bed. The shorter man - in Logan’s honest opinion - looked awful. He had heavy purple bags under his eyes and a bruise just below his cheek that was turning a sickly green color. Nonetheless, Roman was smiling, his hand softly caressing Logan’s face, brown eyes bright and hopeful. 

 

    “How are you feeling?” he asked, stroking his thumb across Logan’s cheek bone. 

 

“I am okay.” Logan responded, but his voice was hoarse and wavered uncertainty. 

 

    Roman hummed, setting Logan back against the pillows, and sitting on the mattress. “You  _ idiot _ ,” well, that was  _ not _ what Logan was expecting his best friend to say after saving his life. “You dumb, stupid, idiot!” 

 

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” 

 

    Roman huffed, running a hand through his hair and refusing look away from his best friends deep blue eyes. “We had it under control Logan!” the dramatic man started, unable to hold back all the worry and fear that had been building for the past couple of days any longer. “You didn’t need to push yourself to the point of passing out! Patton, Virgil and I… we aren’t incapable just because we aren’t like you!”

 

“Yes but-!”

 

“Just because you can do shit with your mind doesn’t mean you have to! You  _ can _ ask for help!” 

 

“I was trying to-!” 

 

“You’re destroying yourself! Everytime you push yourself just a little too far and it-!” 

 

    “ _ I was protecting you! _ ” Logan would have screamed if it still didn’t feel like he had swallowed a cup of nails. His hands were clenched into weak fists around his blankets, and he refused to look up, his head too heavy and his eyes brimming with tears. But that didn’t stop him from hearing Roman’s shuddering sigh as the shorter man shifted himself closer and cupped Logan’s jaw. 

 

    “ _You’re hurting me._ ” It was barely a whisper. Logan allowed himself to make eye contact then, looking at with the one he loved. Their foreheads were pressed together, Roman’s voice thick with emotions. “Everytime I see you in pain-it _hurts_ _me_. There was blood coming out of your _ears_ Logan. And then-then you just collapsed and everyone thought you were dead. _I thought you were dead._ ” 

 

   Logan shifted uncomfortable in his bed, unable to pull his gaze away. He found himself leaning into his best friends touch despite himself. “But I have the ability to help people. If I get injured in the process, well,” Logan grimaced, choosing his next words very carefully. “I prefer it be me than anyone else, especially any of you three.” 

 

    Roman sighed. They’ve had this conversation many times before, sometimes yelling in each other’s faces and sometimes sobbing in each other’s arms. But no matter what went down, what was talked about, said or promised, Logan always ended up sacrificing his health for the greater good. 

 

    “Move over,” Roman muttered, standing up and pushing back the covers, getting ready to crawl into bed with his friend. “You’re insufferable you know that?” Logan scoffed, snuggling into the shorter mans arms as they snaked around his waist. 

 

   As he pressed his ear against Roman’s chest, he could the other man’s heart beating, steady and constant. It served to remind Logan why he did what he did, why he was willing to sacrifice his well being for his friends. If Patton or Virgil or Roman died, well… Logan preferred not to think about that. But he did know he carried the weight of their precious lives on his shoulders. 

 

     “And you are incorrigible. Your point?” he yawned, his eyes half lidded, limbs heavy and weak. He felt himself starting to fall back asleep despite only being awake for a couple minutes. 

 

    Roman grumbled, burying his nose into Logan unkempt hair in order to hide the blush that had suddenly blossomed across his cheeks. “That I love you.”

 

     Logan rolled his eyes, a fond smile forcing its way onto his lips. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
